Romeo
by WolfWillow96
Summary: At least, that's what I thought until a dark shadow moved towards me. I know I should've been scared, but I wasn't. The black shadow made me feel safe. It started to get the shapes of a human and I really liked the result. A man had stepped out of the dark and he was the most handsome person beside Stefan I had ever seen. His eyes where analyzing me but I didn't mind.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I wrote this fanfic because this is the way how I think it should've went...it is more like how it goes in reality, in a certain way of course ;)  
Please review so I know what to change, how to get better, what you think of...well, everything ;) I sometimes change certain things but that's always in the way of writing, in my grammar that I change things because I found some mistakes, or things I wanted to say different but the concept never changes, I hope you enjoy it! :p_

He was hot. Seriously hot. I couldn't hold my eyes off him. ''Elena? Listen to me!'' Bonnie said and tapped on the black table that was filled with untouched were having lunch in the full-crowded cafeteria in our little school in Mystic Falls. A large impatient line that looked like a snake made of humans,was waiting for their food and he was the tail of it all. Alone, he stood in the back with no students swarming around him like bees on honey. For a second I was jealous, I was never alone. There was always someone who wanted to update me about the gossip in school, the new mode and new students or people that just wanted to talk to me so they looked good to other people.

Our table was in the middle, it was the table everyone wanted to sit at but everyone knew they couldn't. It was something like the throne of a king or queen, everyone could look at it but no one was allowed too touch or even sit on it. People walked around it, stopping by sometimes to say hello or just nodded and went on. I had always felt like I didn't have privacy, that everyone was always looking at every move I made with a big flat-screen tv. I had learned to accept it, it was something that came along with popularity but it didn't make it easier. Now, there was a good side on it, I had a good view on Him. I turned my head and looked to my friend but with aversion. She had forced me to tear my eyes away but all I wanted was to stare at him for hours. Normally I got what I wanted and I hated it when I didn't. The incredibly good looking guy I had been looking at, had gotten immediately my attention and everyone else's in school. I wondered where he came from. His blond short hair, light skin and big blue eyes gave him a southern look.

''I' m sorry, what did you say?'' I said while leaning to the left a little bit so she had a full view of him.''Er..never mind, who is that beauty over there?'' Her eyes went big in a bare second and I could see her flirting face come up. It was a mix of a smile that she had stolen from an angel with white teeth ,where everyone was jealous at ,and her eyes that sparkled with pleasure. I had never known any guy who had been able to resist that face. I laughed at her predictable reaction. ''Who is he? I've never seen him around.'' she stayed staring at him. It bothered me that she kept on looking at him and a weird feeling of jealousy and anger flew through me. Why couldn't she just look at me? I thought angrily. I was shocked at my own thoughts and feelings. She didn't do anything wrong and why would I even be jealous? I had never been jealous on anyone, because I had it all as some people said. My hair was long, thick and straight from itself. I was tall and slim, not the really skinny way but the cheerleader way and I had almost never signs of puberty on my face. I was popular, pretty and smart.

I shrugged it off, and thought about my answer on her question. I didn't know honestly but I wasn't going to tell her that. My reputation said that I knew everyone including very cute strange guys. The problem was that he was new and I had only seen him this morning coming out of the men's room. My first reaction hadn't been much different from hers. I also thought he was beautiful from the first time I had seen him and I was planning on talking to him but I had this feeling I never had, I was afraid to. With other boys, I was never nervous but with him, my palms started to sweat. ''He is my future boyfriend.'' I told her more confident than I was and winked while I stirred in my yogurt with strawberries.''Really? Why do you always see them first?'' a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Caroline standing with her long, curly blond hair in a ponytail. She took a chair and sat between me and Bonnie. ''O Romeo, o Romeo, where art thou, Romeo?'' she said and sighed. I looked at Bonnie, saw she also couldn't hold her laugh and together we bursted into laughter. It was typical for Caroline to recite something from an old writer which made her look smart. '' It's not funny! I will never find my Romeo while you already had three and you-'' she was pointing at Bonnie now ''-have found yours too! What is wrong with me that I can't get a great, sweet, passionate and loving boyfriend? It isn't too much to ask, is it?" This time we really tried not to laugh but ended looking really stupid with the faces we made from trying to be serious. After a while I was calmed down enough that I could speak again and said to Caroline " You haven't found yours because you haven't met him yet. Eventually he will turn up but it is not you, you are amazing, kind and a great listener. Just give it some time.'' I squeezed her hand and so did Bonnie. ''Thanks. Maybe you are right. Well, what is the plan this time?''She sighed. I groaned. I was hoping she wouldn't ask but I had seen it coming. She wanted to know what my plan was to seduce our Romeo. ''I have no idea yet, but once I have one I will let you know first. Shit. I have to go to English now, see you later, bye!" I shouted over my shoulder while running to my next class. ''Elena!'' somebody shouted and I turned my head where after I ran into His arms. I backed away Immediately and stammered an apology. I was never clumsy. I was always the cool, serious one who never had something to be embarrassed about and now I ran into some stranger. A very hot stranger were I had been staring at. Caroline came running down the hall with a big smile on her face while giving me back my jacket I must have forgotten. '' So that was your plan huh?" she said and left soon after that. I had never felt so humiliated. First I thought he followed me because he walked behind me into the classroom and wondered why but soon it came to me that he just had the same class now.I chose a table in the back so I could stare at him without him noticing. Suddenly he turned and caught me staring at him. Quickly I looked down and probably became red but he had already seen it, I could tell from the way a smile formed on his face. Luckily, the teacher came in and asked everybody's attention, including his. ''I am Ms. Abel and I will be your English teacher this year. Your first assignment is to partner up and rewrite a play of Shakespeare." People were already asking me to partner up but before I could answer she hushed the class. " I already have chosen the couples and they will be as following: Sally and Brian, Mike and Kathy, Elena and Stefan,…" and she went on for the rest of the class but I didn't follow anymore after hearing his name. So Stefan was his name. I knew it because as soon as Ms. abel had said it, he looked at me and winked, also there was no one I knew in class that was called Stefan. It was the first time I heard it and It sounded exotic. He turned around and threw a piece of paper on my desk. Startled, I opened it and saw his beautiful, curly handwriting that said " meet up at your place?". Did he just invited himself in my home? I wrote back "do you always invite yourself at strangers their houses?" and tried to throw it on his desk but missed and nearly hit his head if he hadn't moved so quick and caught the paper. I saw a smile on his face when he read my answer. He threw it away in the bin and said nothing more. After class I hurried to him and stopped him. ''Why didn't you answer back? " I said and tried to look offended. He smiled and said "Because of this. Now I have a reason to talk to you. " I froze for a moment. That was clever. Why didn't I come up with that? The hallway was full of people and we needed to speak very hard because there was much noise. We walked past the lockers, including mine and I quickly looked to see if it was still locked. It was."Then let's talk" was all I could say back. He started saying something but then stopped himself and froze. It looked like he was hearing something I couldn't and tried to focus on it. His face went dark and after that he rudely said "excuse me", he walked quickly away. I had never felt so rejected. I even never was rejected and the feeling sucked. Why did I feel so different today? So many things that I've never felt before and I couldn't explain them. I hoped it would get clear anytime soon because I hated not knowing something. I sighed and stood alone, for practically the first time in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_I updated my chapter a little bit, found some things that I wanted to say different but the story still stays the same. I also wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing ;)_

The next day I saw him sitting in the dark cafeteria alone. There weren't much people around, only one nerdy student whose glasses kept falling of his nose, a girl that tried to hide her tears while she was eating her sandwich and a couple that was talking while holding each others hand. I kept looking around to win some time before I went to him. My eyes nervously went from the nerd to the girl to the couple, skipped the place where he sat and back to the nerd. ''Are you looking for someone?'' a voice asked behind me. A sigh escaped my lips and without turning my head I answered. ''Yes, and I found him.'' The lunch-lady must have thought I was crazy, I could feel her gaze in my back but that wasn't important. I got that nervous feeling again I always got when I saw him. Trying to shake off my nerves, I took my shot and went straight to his table. ''Would you mind if I sit here?'' I asked politely. ''What if I would?'' he looked up from his drink. His voice was beautiful and his eyes, those eyes, I fell silent. He was so perfect that I was doubting if he really existed and wanted to touch him to see if he wasn't a dream. After several seconds I shook it all of me and focused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, he should' ve been eager to have me sit there. This was how I normally felt, confident, self-sure. I was even almost getting angry. ''Er…'' I needed to look confident. ''It wouldn't matter, I would go sit anyway.'' I said but caught myself lying. If he said no, I would probably go away, ashamed and sad. No, he won't say no, he is probably kidding, isn't he? He laughed and said ''Don't look so puzzled, off course you may sit here.'' The chair, once black but now almost grey, wasn't under the table, it stood ready for a new person. It was almost like he had put it there because he had known I came. After looking if there was anything dirty on it, I sat down with my legs crossed and started eating my lunch when I noticed something. ''Where Is your lunch?'' I asked while looking at the empty space before him. ''I already ate mine.'' He explained but something told he was lying. He didn't look me in the eyes but stared at a yellow wall with pictures of teachers. '' But classes are just finished, than you must have eaten everything in two minutes.'' I replied disbelievingly. Great. Now I was being annoying, he must think that of me too. I looked down and started a new conversation with the first topic that came to my mind. ''Anyway, already got an idea for the task for English?'' He nodded and re-positioned himself. I froze. He had touched my knee, just fore a single second but I could still feel it, I could point the spot where he had touched it. An amazing, terrifying feeling shot trough my body that I couldn't describe. Before I met him, I didn't believe in butterfly's in your stomach, but now I had them so it was hard not to believe anymore. How did it come that he had such an effect on me? Did he do something special? Why was he so different from all the other guys I had dated? ''I was thinking maybe we could do the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet?'' I didn't know exactly what went on in that scene, only that Romeo stands under the balcony of Juliet ,screaming a lot of lovely words. ''Is good for me.'' I started to feel a little uncomfortable with the fact that I was eating alone and he was looking at every move of me. To distract him I started talking about something else, a total waste of time but I didn't mind seeing as I could spent more time with him.''Do you like the school here?" I asked after I had swallowed my piece of bread. ''Yes." Was all he answered with a little smile right after I had put another piece in my mouth. It was my turn again to say something so I quickly chewed the bread and swallowed it. Stefan suddenly made a noise, he was laughing, but at what? I turned my head to see if there was anything funny but the only thing behind me was a window with the sight of an empty street. ''What's so funny?'' I asked irritated, hoping he wasn't laughing with me. I quickly looked on my phone to see if I had something on my face or that my hair was lying weird but it was all okay. I looked back up at him and gave him a puzzled face. Stefan shook his head and made a gesture that said : don't ask, where after he became serious again. Trying really hard not to roll my eyes, I questioned him further.'' You like the people here? Already got some new friends?" Again the smile with that short answer. ''Yes.'' He must be messing with me. And I hated it, it made me feel like someone stupid that you needed to treat different. Because I couldn't think of a good, smart answer I just said '' You always answer with only yes? ''. ''yes.'' I looked at him and saw his smiling. He thought this was fun? Making me feel stupid. I stood up and took my stuff. ''Why did you do that? It's not funny!'' I exclaimed. I felt so ashamed that I had trapped in his little game even though it was nothing actually.'' It is funny to me, the classes are boring and I have almost nothing else to do but sit somewhere alone so it was nice talking to someone . Besides, the other students won't talk to me. Not in the way you do.'' He paused and played with a ring on his finger that I hadn't noticed until now. ''And I wanted to see how long you would stay polite. '' He winked like it was nothing, stood up gracefully and let me startled behind. How come that our roles had switched? I was the one who was about to walk away from him, not the other way around. I put my jacket back on the back of my chair and put my head in my hands. Stefan was such a weird guy and the way he talks, it has an accent that I couldn't describe. It was a polite one so that everything he said couldn't be taken rude or offensive. He laughed at the strangest moments, acted like he came from a different world and spoke a different language even though it was English. His confession that he had made barely seconds ago, stayed on my mind. What did he mean with the way I talked to him? Didn't I talk just like every other person would? I also hadn't said anything unusual, I had asked him how his day was so far. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff, speed walking to my next class. When I saw the hallway it made me think of how he had left the day before, leaving me alone without saying a thing. I had now a million questions I wanted to ask and walked faster to catch up with him. Out of nothing, he froze and stood in the hallway as a statue. If I hadn't seen him moving a second back, I wouldn't have noticed that he was alive. He was focusing on something and did this thing again with his head. It turned to the left and it seemed like he heard something he didn't want to hear or didn't like. I could see him turning his head but I didn't want him to think that I was following him so I quickly jumped behind the lockers and tried to hold my breath. Slowly, I peeked but couldn't see him anymore. I frowned, where did he go? I walked to the point where I had seen him the last time and looked around. No one, no where. The silence was something I had never heard in this school. Only a voice of a teacher that spoke loudly could be heard sometimes and loud laughter but other than that, silence surrounded me. My eyes fell on a little paper that was lying on the ground in front of the doors to the gym. I picked it up and recognized my hand writing. It was the note I had send him yesterday during class. It must have fallen out of his pocket. I put it in my schoolbag, it would eventually become a part of my diary that I had since elementary school. I looked around to see if there was someone but the coast was clear and I opened the doors as silent as I could. Through the little split, I saw Tyler Lockwood, an ex of Caroline, right in front of him a shy kid that was a year younger than us but where I couldn't remember the name of and a friend of Tyler, Mike, who was also a football player. The younger kid was in a corner , Mike and Tyler standing in front of him looking excited and wild. Maybe they were friends and doing some secret thing only they knew of. But then Tyler lifted his fist and it looked like he was going to punch the kid but another hand held him back and threw him to the wall. I heard a crack but didn't know if it was Tyler or the wall. Mike turned around to see who had attacked his friend and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw that it was Stefan. He quickly reacted after the shock and tried to defend his friend by running into Stefan but by the time Mike got to him, he was already somewhere else. I had been watching the whole time without blinking and I hadn't seen Stefan move, but yet he was behind Mike now while just a second ago he was in front of him. I shook my head, I must have missed his move. While I was thinking what could be wrong with me, the fight went on. Like Mike weight nothing, took his foot and held him upside down right in front of him while he told to the scared kid to go to class. The kid looked like he didn't know what to do and after Stefan yelled to go he ran in my direction and I quickly hid myself. I couldn't tell who had scared the kid the most, Stefan or Tyler. I didn't feel sorry for him because this was just what new kids needed to go through. When he was out of sight I stepped in the gym and saw Stefan talking to Mike which made him not pay attention to Tyler. I could tell that he was trying to hold himself back from the way he was standing. Why did he care what happened with kids he didn't even know? Why did he got himself involved in this? So many questions and more followed but now I had to think of him. ''Stefan!" I screamed, "behind you!" Tyler had managed to get back to his feet somehow and looked like he was okay. I frowned and squeezed my eyes. Now that I looked better, he had no wounds at all from the smack against the hard thick wall. The wall, unlike Tyler, did have damage. There were a couple of bricks that were broken and you could see the shape of a human. My gaze shifted quickly from Tyler to the wall and back. How was that possible? Again, I thought that I was the one who was wrong. Stefan let Mike loose and faced the redheaded Tyler. I felt foolish and stupid that I stood here, doing nothing but the truth was that I couldn't move. Even if I wanted to get help I couldn't because I was a coward. I only didn't know it until now. Stefan looked annoyed at me, as if I was unwanted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looked at me and tried to talk to Tyler. Tyler, not really caring who was watching, didn't listen and put his fist out but Stefan leaned to the right so he missed. Stefan moved so fast that I had a hard time following him. He avoided the attack but didn't saw the second hit coming and stepped a little bit back, not because it hurt but because he was surprised. A smile crept across his face as if he had finally found someone worthy to fight with. I couldn't believe my eyes at his reaction to all of this, it wasn't normal but so wasn't he. If this was going to continue like this than Stefan would be trapped in the corner where the little kid was earlier and Tyler would beat him up even though I wasn't sure of that because it looked like Stefan was strong too. There must be something I could do besides involving in the fight. I silently stepped out of the gym, through the doors and looked around in the hall to see if there was anyone but there was no one. At least, that's what I thought until a dark shadow moved towards me. I know I should've been scared, but I wasn't. The black shadow made me feel safe. It started to get the shapes of a human and I really liked the result. A man had stepped out of the dark and he was the most handsome person beside Stefan I had ever seen. His eyes where analyzing me but I didn't mind. I even liked it. Then he turned his head towards the gym and the spell was broken. I knew now again why I was here but Before I could even ask if he wanted to help me he said ''Hi, I'm Damon'' where after he kissed me. To my and his surprise, I kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

He left me standing alone and went into the gym. What had just happened? I ran into some handsome stranger and I immediately kissed him? I shook my head as if everything would become clear but it didn't. A loud noise came out of the gym and I wanted to get back in but the doors were locked. I tried to force them open but I wasn't strong enough.

''Elena? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?''

I turned around and said '' I needed to go to the toilet but I thought I heard something. But I was wrong, I just looked but there is nothing so..''

I looked up to see if she believed me. She looked at me as if she thought I was getting crazy but then decided to let it go and sent me back to class. Right before I was supposed to enter, I was saved by the bell and ran straight back to the gym. I pushed against the doors even though I knew they were closed but to my surprise, they were open.

But what I saw inside, even surprised me more. No Stefan and Tyler fighting against each other, no stupid unconsciously Mike and no hot stranger called Damon who I had kissed.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Bonnie and Caroline walked in, they had P.E. now and when they saw me standing there they looked puzzled and came to me.

''Don't you have like history now? What are you doing here?'' Caroline asked.

''Yeah, I do.'' I said and quickly ran away.

The whole week the two strange boys stayed in my head. Damon and his kiss, Stefan and everything that I didn't know about him. He didn't show up at school the entire week and when it was finally weekend I could get my mind of him. Me, Bonnie and Caroline were meeting at the grill tonight and I was going to have some fun again and not to worry anymore. Off course, things never went the way I wanted them to. When we were at the grill, I saw Stefan sitting at a table, alone.

''Excuse me '' I said to the girls and stood up but froze.

The guy I kissed, Damon, just sat down across Stefan and they started talking. Where did they know each other off? What was their relationship?

''Er..Elena?'' Caroline said.

''what?'' I said.

'' Aren't you going to sit down?'' she replied.

I shook my head, inhaled deep and walked towards the so much a like boys.

''…needs to come if you keep getting into trouble.'' Damon said. ''I am not in trouble, Damon. They were bullying that kid and all I did was stopping them! Nothing 's wrong with that and besides, no one else saw I gave that werewolf a hit, even Elena didn't saw that.'' Stefan fired back.

I stood still behind them for a sec to listen if they would say more but then saw that Damon looked at me and I mean, really looked at me. He started at my eyes and went all the way down to my feet and then back up.

''Well hi you gorgeous.'' He said.

Stefan turned and looked surprised. ''Elena? What are you doing here?'' He asked. ''Er…I am..'' I didn't need to explain myself. This is the mystic grill and everyone was allowed to come here. Suddenly I felt anger at him and I didn't even know why. ''Everyone can come here, you know. It is a bar.'' I reminded him. An awkward silence fell and Damon was the one who broke it.

''Well come sit down.'' He said.

I looked at Stefan to see if it was okay for him but he had his poker face on. Damon gave Stefan a knowing look, one I didn't understand, and Stefan didn't like it.

''Elena, can I talk to you outside please?'' he said.

I nodded and we went to the parking. ''So what do you want to talk about?'' I said not knowing what else to do. ''I need to compel you. So you would forget everything you saw in the gym even though I thought it was nothing.'' I looked puzzled. Compel me? ''You mean like hypnosis or anything?'' he was definitely going nuts. Maybe Tyler had hit him on the head really hard and he had a concussion.

'' Maybe you should..''

I started but didn't finish cause suddenly, he was so close, holding my arms and looking into my eyes.

''I can't do it. And the stupid thing is, I don't even know why I can't. It's not logic! These shouldn't be the feelings I'm having. Everything is so wrong but yet, it feels wright.''

He was speaking Chinese for what I knew. I only could stare into his big blue eyes and listen to what he said. Normally I would break the serious tone in a conversation but it felt like he really was struggling with something and I couldn't interfere in that. If only I knew what it was where he was struggling with I maybe could help him. Maybe, it had to do with Damon.

''Where do you know Damon of?'' I asked. He smiled.

''If I told you, you wouldn't believe me.'' He said. ''Why wouldn't I? I am known for my openmindness, if that is even a word. '' I joked.

''Try me.''

He thought about it and then shrugged.

''He is my father.''


	4. Chapter 4

My first thought was ''Isn't he too young to be your father?'' and apparently I had said it out loud cause he gave me an answer.

''Well, the real 'shock' still needs to come.'' He said patiently waiting for me. What could be more shocking? I mean, Damon could be at least twenty five, maybe almost thirty but Stefan was seventeen. That meant that Damon became a father when he was nearly ten.

That wasn't possible, was it? And then I had kissed his father. And Damon's son. I couldn't help but I felt a little bit of shame. I really liked the son and kissed with his father. That is messed up. But how could I know he was telling the truth? Maybe this was pranked or something and they stood filming behind the cars. But Stefan didn't seem the type to do this kind of things. I shook my head and told him I was ready for whatever was coming after this.

''I am not who you think I am. I am a vampire but not in the movie-way where I don't have a reflection in the mirror cause I wouldn't be able to survive that.'' He weakly joked.

I said nothing. He was nuts. And he just proofed it by saying that.

''Well, I have to tell you something too. I am a fairy.''

I looked as serious as I could. ''Haha. But there is a difference. I really am serious even though your attempt at trying to be was good.'' He said. I rolled my eyes and wanted to go back inside when he suddenly stood in front of me. I looked back to where he had been standing just two seconds ago. I looked back and forth like I would get what had happened just now. The only thing I could think of was that he had pulled some kind of magic trick on me but he hadn't and somewhere inside me I knew it but there was this stubborn part of me that didn't wanted to believe him. I crossed my arms and stood still, looking at him.

''Want more proof? Sure.''

He jumped incredibly high in the air where after he landed right behind me and I turned around.

''Wow, that's pretty amazing'' I said and then put my hands on my mouth.

Did I just said that? I thought it was amazing that a guy could jump more than fifty feet in the air? It was unnatural, not amazing! I was starting to wonder how good it was to be open-minded in these situations.

'' okay, I believe you. But it doesn't mean I accept it.'' I eventually said.

He smiled and put his arm out. I looked at it but didn't take his hand.

''So you want me seriously to leave with you in the night, you who just told me you are some kind of darkness creature that kills people in the night.''

''That is indeed what I am asking you to do.'' He said seriously. I was truly shocked.

''For real?'' I said.

''Yes'' was his simple answer.

'' you know I would never hurt you. And you probably have a lot of questions to ask'' he paused.

''But if you don't want your answers, this one time shot..'' he shrugged and acted like he was going to walk away.

'' No! '' I said without wanting it.

I really wanted to go with him, hell, just be with him. Even though he was dangerous, what I didn't thought cause there are safe ways, without people, to get blood, I still liked him. A lot. Without asking it, he swept me of my feet and we were … I don't know what we were doing. I was on his back and I think he was running but it looked so much like flying that it was hard to tell the difference. Not that I had flown before. His feet barely touched the ground and I couldn't even keep my eyes open.

After a minute or two, he stood still and let me slide of his back. I was stunned. We stood on a rock high in the mountains with a nice breeze. From here you could see the whole town and further. There were parts where the lights were on, other parts had only music on and the rest was just quiet with nothing less than crickets who were making noises.

I felt so powerful being up here, like I could rule the world or something. Immediately I thought of Titanic, the movie, and spread my arms out just like Rose did. I closed my eyes to even enjoy more. An arm wrapped itself around my waist and the sound of his breathing was right next to my ear.

''You like it? '' he said.

I nodded and forgot about all the questions I had wanted him to answer. We stood there for more than ten minutes until he turned me around so we were face to face.

The next moment felt like this movie moment where you see the two people, who are crazy in love with each other but haven't told yet, are so close and looking at each others mouth that you start screaming: kiss! Just kiss! Why don't you guys kiss? It is so obvious she and he wants it! But now I could understand why they hesitated. It seemed so easy to do in movies but in real life, I was so scared he would turn his head away. I had never felt so insecure. He leaned a bit forward like he was asking ME permission to kiss me.

I couldn't wait any longer and just went for it and it was the damn best thing I had ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I went to see Stefan, so I finally could ask all my questions. We met at his house, where I was for the first time. It was huge. I didn't had to knock on the door, he had already heard my car and came outside. I still needed to get used to the supernatural stuff like the great hearing. If he also could see that well, wouldn't he see all my imperfections on my skin? I wondered. He smiled. ''You came. '' ''Of course I did.'' I said back surprised. ''I thought I might had crossed the line, that I had scared you last night or that you felt insulted .'' He sadly said. But he soon recovered and smiled again. ''Want to come inside? I'll give you a tour and let you see the best spots were you can make out.'' He said and winked at her. I giggled and went inside. ''wow.'' Was all I could say. The house was huge on the outside but it was even bigger on the inside. Everything was modern but at the same time it was also traditional. A cosy fire place, surrounded with three leather couches and a big rug under a table of wood. ''Nice.'' I said. Stefan laughed. '' Thank you. You can sit down, want something to drink? '' he asked. ''No thanks. '' I replied and sat down. Stefan sat down across me with a sigh. ''So, shoot me. '' he said. I smiled. ''Well, first of all, how come Damon is your father while he actually can't be your father? '' I asked. This was one of my biggest questions. Stefan answered ''Well, Damon has his manhood and when someone gets born, they put the..'' ''No! no, that's not what I meant'' I interrupted him , waving my hands. ''I 've had the talk, but what I mean is, isn't he too young to be your father? '' He smiled. ''Oh, that's what you want to know. Well, the other thing is way more interesting to talk about this. '' He sighed and poured himself another drink. "Right before Damon was turned, he had an affair with my mother, Katherine. They slept together and she got pregnant, without him knowing. It was just a one night stand, as people in this century call it, so they didn't had contact after it. He got hurt in a fight and there was this vampire girl, Lexie, that had fallen in love with him from the minute she'd seen him. '' He laughed. ''Crazy, not?'' ''No, I think it's cute.'' I said while looking at him. I had had the same feeling with him, not that I would admit it. In the beginning, I didn't know what the feeling was I felt when I was with him but I had figured it out in the meantime. He looked at me and stared in my eyes. I started to feel uncomfortable and moved a bit under his gaze. ''Go on'' I pushed him, I didn't want him to stare at me like that. He smiled and moved his gaze from me to his drink. ''Well, he got hurt and almost died. Lexie took him outside and gave him her blood so he could recover and he did. He has always been lucky, and then he was too. You're sure you don't want something to drink? '' He asked me. ''No, please continue. '' I asked him, I wanted to know how it went from there. He smiled and acted like he forgot what he was telling. ''Katherine's husband found out about Damon and Katherine, not luckily for Damon, he was a hunter. He took one of his guns and killed Damon with it the same night. He left him there for dead. Lexie helped him become a vampire and learned him everything about it. Katherine didn't know he was killed, her husband hadn't told her and when she got pregnant, he thought it was his but she knew it was Damon's. After I was born, Damon wanted to take revenge on her husband but he never got to it. He first wanted to talk to Katherine and he told her everything that had happened since they had slept together, about the fight and becoming a vampire. At first, she didn't believe him but after he proved it , she did and wanted to become one too. That way she didn't need to be anymore with her husband, it had been an arranged marriage, and she could be with Damon. He didn't want to be with her but he turned her anyway because he was excited to see how it was to make a vampire. She left me with her ex and became a vampire. When I turned seventeen, Damon came back for me. She had told him she had gotten a child of him. Damon was furious at her, took me with him and made me a vampire right in front of Katherine, to torture her. She had told him to leave me alone. '' he finished and it went silent. I stared back at him. This was not a pleasant story and I certainly hadn't expected this. ''That's sad'' was all I could say. He laughed. ''I ' ve never gotten that reaction'' he stood up and sat down next to me. Suddenly he looked very angry and before I could ask why, someone had scared me and was applauding behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked behind me and saw that Damon was the one who had scared me. This felt already awkward, I didn't know what to think of him after I had heard his history and how he had behaved. I thought it was really wrong to just make a vampire of your son because you wanted to annoy your girlfriend. I stood up ''I was just leaving'' I told them, not caring who listened and walked to the door. ''You don't have to go'' they both said but in a total different way. I thanked Stefan and walked out the door, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong by stopping by. After I had gotten in my car, I drove to my own house and got in my room. I closed the door , turned around and gasped. ''Why do you guys always need to scare me?'' I asked Damon. The window behind him was open so I assumed he had come through it. ''Shouldn't vampires be invited to come in?'' I asked him. He smiled. ''yes, and I've been invited, by your aunt.'' He looked around in my room and started to scoop around. ''Stop it! '' I said right before he could open my drawer with underwear. ''Why?'' he asked, one eyebrow raised. ''It's just not polite to look into other people their things. '' was my answer and he started laughing. ''If you say so. '' I rolled my eyes. ''what are you doing here? '' I finally asked, forgetting that he actually didn't even had the right to be here, it was my room. ''I just wanted to talk to you. '' He looked in my eyes, he had the same as Stefan, and added '' and I know you know about what.'' I looked to the ground and could feel my cheeks get red. Of course I knew what he wanted to talk about. I crossed my arms and decided to look self-sure. ''What about it?'' I asked curiously. ''Did you hated it so much that you felt the urge to rub it in my face?'' I asked him. I had been feeling really uncertain about my kissing-talents, especially because he was so handsome. To my surprise, he didn't laugh at it but looked serious at me. ''No, it felt good. Too good.'' He said. I looked up '' What do you mean, too good?'' I asked, curious. ''Never mind'' he said and got ready to leave but I tried to stop him. '' Don't go yet, tell me.'' I pushed but he just turned his face and kissed me again where after he immediately left. I was left behind shocked. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep, eventually. The next day, Bonnie was waiting on me in the car to go to school. ''Where were you yesterday? I left you a couple of messages and you didn't respond to one of them'' she asked while driving out of my street. I looked out the window and answered '' Sorry, I got caught up in my homework'' I made up. She looked at me and sighed. I knew she didn't believe me but she was used to it that I lied about things I did with boys. The rest of the ride, we both stayed silent and finally arrived at school. As soon as we got out, Caroline came running to us. She started to talk about a party she had been too but neither me nor Bonnie listened. We needed to hear these story's every day but normally I was at them too. The closer school came, the more nervous I became. I was hoping to see Stefan again but on the other hand, I was also hoping not too because I felt guilty about things that had happened with Damon. It was all so confusing and I didn't have anyone to talk about it. Nobody can know they were vampires so she couldn't fully explain the relationship between the two boys and it was frustrating. They went into the classroom but Stefan's seat was empty. I sighed in relief but also in disappointment. It was like I didn't know what to feel anymore so I just felt everything at the same time. Right before the bell rang, he did show up and winked at me. I looked blushing at my desk because all the girls eyes were pointed at me. I could almost hear their thoughts, asking why me and not them. Stefan was the new hot guy in school and after one day, he had winked at me. Acting like I was busy writing things down in my books, I tried to avoid all the jealous looks from everyone and wished they would just let it go, let him and me go. After class, he came walking next to me. ''I'm sorry.'' He started the conversation. I looked confused at him.'' For the girls'' he explained. I laughed. ''So you think they were all jealous?'' I asked. ''Of course they were, I would be too.'' I rolled my eyes. '' ''You want to skip school for the rest of the day?'' I stared at him. I had never done that but it actually sounded good because I didn't feel like getting stared at all day long. My own answer surprised me more than Stefan. ''yes'' I said and he took my hand, guiding me out of the building, to his car. ''Get in, I'm going to surprise you'' he said and winked while holding my door open.


End file.
